


I wanna feel you... I gotta shake you off... I wanna hate you...

by PepperySkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperySkin/pseuds/PepperySkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Dean having sex in a dingy dark motel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna feel you... I gotta shake you off... I wanna hate you...

**Author's Note:**

> This is so very short and I'm so very sorry! I am working on a longer story but while lying awake at my parent's place I just can't seem to get this scene out of my head! :) Sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors. I wrote this on my phone! Find me on Tumblr @ http://vulcanpride.tumblr.com/ <3

Dean's not sure how Crowley managed to seduce him into a night of fucking, _again_ , but what he is sure of is that he has cum harder tonight than he ever has before, _twice_. He's desperate to cum just once more, not even caring that he sounds like a virgin in a porno flick. The whole night has been filled with "please, daddy, _please_!" and " _more, harder!_ " and degrading little chants of " _fuck fuck fuck fuck_ " right as he's about to be split open by the biggest cock he has ever had the pleasure of being fucked with. 

Crowley loves it. He loves the way Dean shivers when he strokes a finger down his back while fucking him from behind. Loves the way Dean sticks his tight little ass out while he's shoving his face into a pillow to scream. Loves the way Dean's eyes silently beg for more even after shouting " _fuck you_!" at every tease and slap the demon throws his way. He doesn't mean it. Crowley knows it, and somewhere deep down Dean knows it too, but oh isn't it fun to play pretend . . .

Dean's breathing shortens and he slows down to catch his breath. The sweat makes his pretty skin shine, his whole body lighting up with pleasure. He slowly grinds up and down Crowley's thick cock, making the demon pant and moan below him. It's dark in the dingy hotel room they were fucking in but even then Dean could see Crowley's half lidded eyes flicker in the dim light. The fucking bastard had the smuggest look on his face and it made Dean want to kill him. The jerk probably sensed this too because his smile grew from ear to ear while he grabbed Dean's ass, spreading his cheeks further apart and shoving his cock deeper into Dean's sweet cunt. Dean let out a low growl, his finger tips digging and scraping into Crowley's chest leaving dark red lines under his chest hair.

"I _hate_ it when you look at me like that," the hunter said while speeding up his movements. Crowley threw his head back and moaned before he could let out a small laugh.

"Like what, pet?" He asked in between thrusts. He was close, so was Dean.

"Like the cat who caught the canary..." 

Crowley moaned loudly, his cheeks reddening with his impending orgasm and the sight drove Dean wild. Shutting his eyes tight, Dean used his arms as leverage and fucked himself faster and faster on Crowley's lap until they both came. Crowley's hands leaving bruises on Dean's hips while he spilled his load into the hunter and Dean letting out the most beautiful and embarrassing high pitched moan. Flipping Dean onto his back was easy, his whole body feeling like a puddle of pleasure while Crowley kissed him roughly on the lips. He tried pushing the demon away when he could no longer breathe but Crowley was strong and he grabbed Deans wrists, pinning them to the bed. The hunter couldn't stop the demon from stealing another harsh kiss, not that he really wanted to anyway.

"Hmm . . ." Crowley purred into their kiss. Stroking the younger man's hair as he kissed down his neck and chest, coming back up to whisper in the hunter's ear. "And my my . . . what a _pretty_ bird I've caught . . ."

A loud slap, laughter, and finally, "Asshole!"


End file.
